swgfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Borvo the Hutt quest
Untitled Correct me if I'm wrong, but shouldn't this be at Borvo the Hutt? --Influenza 03:54, 2 Aug 2005 (CEST) :I don't think so, many quests have their own pages, which makes it easier to find information. Rsreston 03:59, 9 April 2008 (UTC) Still doable? I don't seem to be able to even start this quest... is there any quest that has to be done before this? or do one need to be an imperialist? :I've done it already, being neutral (as of March 2008). Rsreston 03:59, 9 April 2008 (UTC) Bugged? I decided that I wanted the polished Krayt dragon skull so I started this quest which is required for Huff Darklighter to even talk to me. I finished it and Borvo gave me the rifle and I headed back to the Darklighter Estate. I did the drag and drop thing to "give" the rifle to the guard and she said that Huff would see me now. Well, he may very well see me but he sure isn't talking to me! All I get is Examine on the radial menu and the pointer doesn't change to the Converse Balloon. Am I missing something or is this bugged?--Bangalore007 16:24, 28 August 2006 (CEST) :As far as I know, this quest works, but the Huff Darklighter quest is still bugged. --M.A.X. 17:32, 28 August 2006 (CEST) Could not finish quest. Corsec badge never dropped for me to go on. ::I've done it already, but as part of Huff's Rifle, so it seems to be working (as of March 2008). Rsreston 03:59, 9 April 2008 (UTC) Seems to be removed I've been trying in vain to start this quest for a while now. It seems the powers that be have removed the ability to do the quest. The only Tusken King Rifle I have found on the bazaar is for 90m, so that would make me think they removed it. What else could drive the price up for that damned thing? :Regardless the price, I've done this quest already as part of Huff's Rifle, so it seems to be working (as of March 2008). Rsreston 03:59, 9 April 2008 (UTC) It is not removed The new Tusken King rifle is tagged as No Trade item, only the preNGE ones are still tradable.--Niom 19:07, 8 April 2008 (UTC) Can anyone confirm if this quest can be taken independently of Huff's Rifle quest, and if so, is it working? Rsreston 03:59, 9 April 2008 (UTC) waypoints?! Does anybody have any waypoints for Aldadlad or Maerzen. I had to put down this quest to work on something else and when I came back, there was no arrow in my quest helper box directing me to where I had to go, and when I talked to Dustrunner again, he said "Isn't he where I said he would be" or something of that nature and the quest didn't update. I am assuming that it is at the Rogue Corsec base? but I honestly have no clue since the Wiki article wasn't specific.